Perhaps Love Isn't All That Bad After All
by V-ChanUzumakiLSSJ
Summary: [Complete] *Under Construction* The relationship between Bulla, now further into her pregnancy, and Goten gets stronger as the time for the baby to arrive sneaks closer. Meanwhile, Bulla still has some unfinished business to tend to. Sequel to "Who ever said love would be easy?" -Slight T/P- *Post-Dbz, Pre-Dbgt*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I own nothing.

Title: Perhaps Love isn't all that bad after all

Summary: The relationship between Bulla, now further into her pregnancy, and Goten gets stronger as the time for the baby to arrive sneaks closer. Meanwhile, Bulla still has some unfinished business to tend to. **Sequel** to Whoever said love would be easy.

* * *

Bulla eyed Goten out the corner of her eye as the both of them sat side by side in the waiting room. She was now seven months pregnant and she wasn't as big as she thought she would be, not that she was complaining. She was grateful for that and the main reason that she probably wasn't that big as she should be, most likely had to do with her saiyan genes. So far, things for her and Goten were going great and they were getting along perfectly. Even though they still weren't dating yet, they did agree to take things slow. The only two things that were worrying her was how she was going to break her pregnancy to Seventeen and how the public were going to take her pregnancy...

Speaking of the public, she had to have about thirty magezines out, or more, about her and the amount of time she was spending around Goten. It was getting aggravating and a little scary at the same time. It was times like this she wished she just had a normal life, but being the heiress of Bulma Briefs made no such thing possible. She let out a faint sigh, catching the attention of the demi-saiyan, and father of her child, beside her. She smiled at him gratefully when she felt him squeeze her hand in an attempt to comfort her.

"Are you okay?"

Bulla tilted her head towards the ceiling as she shifted uncomfortably in the hard chair. "Honestly, no. I'm a little stressed that's all."

"Is _that_ still bothering you?"

She nodded in response. "Not only _that, _but another thing as well."

Before Goten could question Bulla any more, a young, middle aged man opened the door and slid in with a clipboard in tow. "Is there a Bulla Briefs here? "

She rolled her eyes. Wasn't it obvious that she was the only person in here besides Goten? She stood up, and grabbed her purse, "That would be me."

"Ahh yes. Right this way. "

Bulla nodded and followed the man as he led them to her doctor, Goten following behind them as well.

"Here you are Ms. Briefs, " said the man once they stopped in front a small room, "Mrs. Rivers is expecting you and will be joining you shortly."

Bulla nodded, "Thanks."

"No problem. Well, take care."

"You too."

He nodded and then left, leaving Bulla and Goten alone.

Both of them entered the room and took a seat, Goten sat in the corner on the small chair, while Bulla sat on the bed-like chair made for specifically for patients. Not being one to sit in silence, Bulla spoke up, "Thanks for coming with me, Goten. "

"You don't have to thank me, I told you I was going to be here for you and the baby."

She smiled lightly as she brushed her bangs out of her face. Ever since she entered her third month of pregnancy, he quit his old job and begun working at Capsule Corp under Trunks wing, saying that he needed to earn more money if he wanted to take care of his family. She could honestly admit that she was glad she was carrying his child, instead of some other person who wouldn't take the job of becoming a father as serious as him. The door cracked open, interrupting her thoughts in the process, as a young woman with brown hair entered and closed the door behind.

"It's good to see you again Ms. Briefs, and I see you brought your boyfriend again."

Goten and Bulla looked at each other, both blushing as the woman laughed.

"Anyway, have you been avoiding all of the foods you're suppose to? "

"Yes, I have."

"Good. Have you experienced any complications since your last visit two weeks ago? "

"No, I haven't. "

"Good. I'm going to run a few tests on you and check you and the baby's health. Oh and speaking of your baby, you said something about not wanting to know the gender of the baby until you visited me again. Are you ready now?"

Bulla looked at Goten and smirked. He has been practically dying to know of the sex of the baby, unfortunately she wanted to know as bad as he did so she couldn't wait any longer. "Yeah," she finally answered, "we're ready."

"Very well then. After I run the tests, I'll check and let you know."

%%%

"It seems like both you and your baby are still healthy. Now to check the sex of your baby. First things first, I'm going to need you to lay down, Mr. Son would you mind helping her?"

"No, I don't mind at all, " he replied as he stood up and helped Bulla lay backwards.

The doctor cut on a near-by machine and then rubbed a clear, gel-like substance on Bulla's stomach and then took the two parts connected to the machine and placed them on her stomach.

Within minutes, the doctor smiled and then cut the machine off, "Congratulations. It seems like you've been blessed with a girl."

* * *

A/N: Okay, as you can tell, I don't know anything about medical tools and medical machines or what not. But anyway, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of the sequel so far. The next chapter will definitely be a little longer. If any one catch any spelling errors, please let me know and I'll fix it ASAP.

Next Update: hopefully before 12/1/12


	2. Chapter 2

*Disclaimer: I own nothing. *

* * *

-Saturday Afternoon-

"Hey, listen, Bulla. I've been thinking."

Bulla raised an eyebrow as she unlocked the front door to the house, she now shared with Goten and stepped in, Goten right behind her. "Is something wrong, Goten?"

He closed the door behind him and locked it, before leading Bulla to the couch and gesturing her to sit down as he did the same. "No, nothing's wrong. It's just that I've been doing a lot of thinking lately and truth be told, I want us to be more than each other's romantic interests. Don't you agree?"

Bulla looked at him for a moment before speaking, "I agree with you and I definitely share your feelings. We've been taking things slowly for a while and I agree that it's time for the next step."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah and plus we have a baby on the way. So I honestly think that's another reason to go ahead and take our relationship to the next step."

Goten nodded. " I'm glad to hear you agree."

"And I'm glad we're on the same page."

The air filled with silence as a couple of seconds passed, neither of the two saying anything until Goten finally spoke up, scratching the back of his head as he held her gaze, "So," he started, "What do you say? Will you be my girlfriend?"

Bulla smiled lightly. "You should already know the answer, but of course I will."

"Great. How about we celebrate over dinner later tonight? "

"Sure. I'd like that."

"Good," he replied as he looked down at his wrist watch to catch a glimpse at the time, "How does seven-thirty sound?"

"Perfect...What time is it now?"

He took another glimpse at his wristwatch again and said, "3:15."

She raised another eyebrow before speaking, "Weren't you suppose to meet up with Gohan fifteen minutes ago for a spar today?"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot," he exclaimed before jumping up to his feet," Are you going to be fine by yourself? "

She rolled her eyes, "I'm seven months pregnant, not eight and a half. Of course I'll be fine. "

He chuckled and then pecked her forehead, "You never know, you could go into labor earlier than expected. You're a half-saiyan after all."

"Yeah, that's true. "

He nodded before making his way towards the door, "Raise your ki if you need anything. I'll be back soon."

#%#%

Goten landed in front of his parents' house before hurriedly running inside. Hopefully, they were still here. He left a couple gi's over here, keeping in mind that he came over often. And he was glad that he did. Once he made it to his old room, he slipped out of his clothes and then slipped on his gi before rushing back downstairs and out the door. He smiled when he saw a figure already outside, waiting for him.

"Hey Gohan, what's up?, " greeted Goten as he approached his brother.

He shook his head, his arms crossed over his broad chest. "You're late. _Again_."

Goten scratched the back of his head, "Sorry about that. I forgot."

"I'm not surprised, " he replied, failing to bite back his smile, "Let's get started. "

###

Bulla let out a sigh of content as she read through another one of her mother's old pregnancy books. Her mother recently stopped by about a day or two to give her the book, which has proven quite useful during her time of pregnancy. Since her mother's books usually broke things down into smaller parts, meaning that each book was divided by months rather than being jumbled into one big book, she found it easier to understand and read, not that there's anything complicated about reading a pregnancy placed the book down at her side once she felt a slight vibration coming from her left pocket. She then shifted her body in order to get her phone and pulled it out once she grasped it, answering it almost immediately.

"Hello?, " she answered.

"Hey Bulla, how's it going?"

"Pan? It's good to hear from you and I'm doing great! How about you?"

"I can't complain. Are you doing anything later? "

"I can't either, but yes, I have plans later on. You have something in mind?"

"Nah, I was just curious. You and Goten going out again?"

Bulla smirked. "Yep, but that's not all. We're an official couple now."

"Well, It's about time."

Bulla rolled her eyes at her friends comment. "Whatever. "

She smiled as she heard Pan snicker and shook her head before saying, "As much as I'd love to stay on the phone and hear you snicker, I have go ahead and get ready."

Pan and Bulla, both said their goodbyes and hung up. Afterwards, Bulla rose to go ahead and get ready for her date with Goten tonight. She usually had to start getting ready a lot earlier than she use to due to being pregnant. She also had to make sure she picked out a dress that would actually fit and wouldn't show her stomach off that much. But as long as the outfit fit, and didn't show too much, she would be satisfied. Once she finally made it to her room, she headed for the bathroom and immediately began preparing for her bath. Stripping off her clothes, she stepped into the lukewarm water, slowly easing in as she let out a sigh. If only life was as easy as setting the temperature for a bath, then maybe she wouldn't be going through all this mess.

She was still trying to figure out how to break the news to Seventeen and as time drew closer for the baby to come, the less time she had left to make things right. As much as she hated to admit it, she did it again. Holding back information from him was not a smart thing to do, especially when a similar situation like this got her in hot water the first time and even then she was aware of the consequences, yet she _still _messed up. She should have been told him, but she has been constantly procrastinating and despite how she may feel, she was procrastinating again and there was just no excuse this time. She slowly got up as cautiously as she could, before letting the water out of the tub and grabbing a nearby towel. After the towel was firmly wrapped around her, she exited the bathroom and headed for her closet to pick something out.

_'Let's see. What should I wear tonight?,'_ pondered Bulla mentally, as she skimmed over everything in her closet.

She suddenly halted when she came across a long, navy blue dress and pulled it out along with one of her blue-jean jackets, and a simple black scarf. She quickly slid out the towel and then into her clothes before grabbing her black sandals and throwing them on as well. Once she was finished getting dressed, she headed back towards the bathroom to start on her hair.

%%%

Bulla sprayed a little more hair spray in her hair to hold the light curls she spent half an hour working on and smirked in satisfaction. She looked hot. No, she looked gorgeous. Goten was going to drop when he saw her. Speaking of Goten, he should be on his way right about now and since she was already ready and now waiting on him, now would be the perfect time to continue reading the pregnancy book her mother gave her.

###

Goten landed expertly on the green lawn, and then headed inside the house. He just finished his sparring session with Gohan and it was now 6:30 pm. By the time he finished showering and getting dressed, it'd be 7 0'clock on the dot. Perfect.

%%%

Goten emerged from his bedroom fully dressed, in casual yet decent attire, before heading towards the living room. "Bulla? Are you ready?"

He watched as Bulla set her book down and stood up. "Yes, " she answered.

Goten walked closer towards her, almost gaping at how beautiful she looked. "Wow, you're absolutely gorgeous."

She smirked in appreciation before speaking, "Why you don't look too bad your self, handsome. "

Goten smiled as he lightly blushed. "Let's get going, shall we?"

* * *

A/N: Hope this chapter was enjoyed and I hope all of you enjoyed your Thanksgiving as well. Special thanks to my readers and reviewers. Also, if any of you are reading my R/18 fic, that'll be updated Monday and if any of you are reading my TP fic, Secrets, Lies, and Severed Trust, I'll try to update that Wednesday. Thanks.

Next Update: hopefully before 12/8/12


	3. Chapter 3

***Saturday Night***

Goten and Bulla arrived at the restaurant about twenty minutes ago and were now sitting at a small table waiting on their food. After being bombarded with questions by Paparazzi, who were still outside snapping pictures, they both decided to cut their date a little short to avoid any more invading questions.

"This isn't exactly how I pictured our first date to happen," he smiled sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head, "Sorry about that. I probably should have picked somewhere a little more private. "

Bulla rolled her eyes. "You have nothing to apologize for. Most likely, I'm the reason why they're trailing us."

Goten shook his head. "That's not important. Let's just enjoy our date while we can."

She nodded in agreement before taking a sip of her soda.

Goten's eyes lingered on her appearance. "You know, you look really beautiful tonight."

When her eyes widened slightly, he quickly continued, "Not that you're not always beautiful. It's just -"

Bulla's feminine laughter cut him off, "I know what you meant and thanks. You look handsome as well. _Extremely_ handsome."

Goten blushed lightly as he rubbed the back of his head, not knowing how to respond to Bulla's comment. She winked causing him to blush harder. She emitted another small laugh at his reaction before taking another sip of her soda. "So," she started, deciding to strike up a conversation, "how'd training go with Gohan?"

"It was pretty good. According to Gohan, I'm improving a lot."

"Don't you think so, too?"

"Well, yeah, but there's still a lot I have yet to learn though."

She nodded.

"So," he began, "was everything okay when I left to train with Gohan?"

She rolled her eyes. "If it wasn't, I would have alerted you."

Goten looked down at the table before looking back up to meet her gaze, "I know. But, I couldn't help but ask. I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You're seven months pregnant after all."

"I'm fine and so is Bella."

"Bella? That's your final choice?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure."

"And the middle name?"

"I think I'll leave that up to the father, what do you say?"

Goten smiled lightly, "I think the father would love that."

Before Bulla could respond, their waitress, Ron, placed both of their orders in front of them and then took off with their cups to refill them, promising he'd be back to check on them later. The two began eating while, at the same time, holding a nice, decent conversation covering various topics, mainly discussing the baby.

%%%

Goten and Bulla were now walking to their front door. They had just got back from their date after finally losing the Paparazzi that insisted on trying to steal and leak Intel. Once Bulla opened the door, they both entered their home, Goten closing and locking the door behind him. Bulla let out a light sigh as she took off her jacket and then turned around to face Goten, "I really enjoyed our date tonight."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did," he admitted.

She smiled at his response before closing the gap between them. Not giving him the chance to question what she was doing, she pecked him on his lips and pulled back, the kiss ending as quickly as it started. "I'm going to take a shower and head to bed afterwards. Goodnight, Goten."

"Goodnight, Bulla," he replied a little stunned.

He watched as she walked away a few seconds more and then decided on retreating to his own room as well. Tomorrow was his last day off and he intended to use it wisely.

* * *

***Sunday Afternoon***

Goten sat up tiredly as he rubbed the sleep out of eyes. Today was his last day off and hopefully he'd be able to relax. He stifled a yawn and stepped out of bed, preparing to get dressed and cleaned up. Once he finished, his nose caught the scent of food cooking and he smiled, before leaving his room and then heading for the kitchen. "Morning Bulla, what's cooking?"

Bulla turned her head slightly to look at him, "Oh, good morning Goten. I'm making pancakes." She then pointed to the small table in the middle of the kitchen, "Those should be enough for you, right?"

He nodded in response, "Yeah. That's perfect. How'd you sleep last night?"

"I suppose I slept fine. Bella didn't stir around too much last night. How about you?"

"I slept pretty good."

"Well, you should have, considering that you don't have to adjust to different sleeping habits."

Goten chuckled as he continued to watch her flip the remaining pancakes in the skillet. "You have a point there, Bulla."

She rolled her eyes, despite the fact that he couldn't see her and replied, "Whatever."

%%%

Shortly after breakfast was finished, Bulla left to head for the paint store, dragging Goten along with her. Believe it or not, despite the paint store being a little small, it happened to be very popular. Though, it wasn't as crowded as it normally tended to be, which was a good thing. People also tended to take all of the good colors. "What do you think about this color?," she asked as she held up a small, thin piece of paper that contained a thin coat of paint on it.

"It's too yellow."

Bulla shook her head and picked up the same color this time a lighter shade, "And this one?"

"Nah, it's too light."

"Well, the baby _is _a girl, you know."

"Yeah, I know, but I don't like that color."

She let out a faint sigh as she pinched the bridge of her nose, getting slightly irritated. They've been here for about half an hour already and he still hasn't agreed to even one color she picked out yet. Picking out a color to paint a room should not be so time consuming. They still had to go shopping for baby clothes and other necessities as well. "Well, what do _you_ suggest then?"

Goten looked down at the various amount of colors on the shelves before grabbing one and studying it intently, "This one. This one's perfect."

Bulla peered at the color he had in his hand, "Purple? Why purple?"

Goten looked at Bulla with a soft smile before saying, "I thought it was obvious why I chose it. Your hair is blue and your favorite color is red, right?," he watched as she nodded before continuing, "Well, If you mix blue and red together, you get purple. Well, what do you think?"

She smiled, "You're right. Purple is perfect."

"I knew you'd agree. So, we can go now, right?"

"Yep."

"Good-"

"Next stop is the mall."

He mentally sighed. It looks like he wasn't going to spend his Sunday relaxing after all.

* * *

A/N: Special Thanks to my readers and reviewers. I can't remember if I received any questions, but anyway I apologize for not updating last week. Something came up at the last possible minute and I wasn't able to update. Also, I'm going to start my exams next week so I doubt I'll be able to update. Next, I might end up having to visit my grandmother over the break following the upcoming exam week, but I don't know for how long though. Lastly, If those previous things occur, I'll have this story updated before the second week of January. Thanks. Hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: I apologize for the long wait. I haven't gone anywhere, but I have been updating other stories that needed to be updated and tending other matters. Incase you're wondering, I only have four incomplete stories, including this one, out of 14 fics. Which I think is pretty good. Anyway, I've been striving to make this chapter the best I can get it and hopefully it is. Please, enjoy and review.

* * *

***Sunday Afternoon still***

Bulla and Goten finally arrived at the mall. It took them a little longer to get there then expected, due to traffic, but the important part was that they were here. It was quite crowded, unlike the paint store they just recently left, but that was what you'd expect from a mall this popular. The two were now walking side by side, heading for the nearest children's store.

Goten turned his head to look at his pregnant girlfriend, "Bulla, maybe you should sit down for a bit. You shouldn't be walking around too much."

"Nah, I'm fine Goten, besides we just got here."

"Bulla, I'm just saying that you should take a break. You don't know when the baby's going to come."

She rolled her eyes and looked at him to protest more, but decided to drop it when she noticed the worried look in his eyes. She let out a sigh as she stopped walking and sat on a nearby bench, Goten right behind her. "Happy?"

He chuckled as he sat down next to her,"Very."

She crossed her arms and Goten, still chuckling, wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into him. He pecked her cheek and smiled, "You can continue shopping in about fifteen minutes. I just wanted you to rest a little."

She waved her hand dismissively as she leaned further into him, letting out a relaxed sigh in the process. Goten slid his arm from over her shoulder to her lower back, "Bulla?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't you think we should appear more like friends to the public eye? I mean the Paparazzi could be following us as we speak. "

"I don't care."

"What? You don't? But what about-"

She shrugged, "It doesn't matter. What's the worst that can happen? And if the worst happens to happen, then it's nothing my mother or I can't fix."

"Are you absolutely sure? Does this mean we can be more affectionate in public now?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Bulla paused for a moment as she intertwined her fingers with his, "And yes," she continued, "we can be more affectionate in public."

Goten smiled lightly, "Good, I'm glad."

%%%

"What do you think about this, Goten?"

Goten looked at the light, purple onesie covered in dark, purple flowers, "I like it. It's not too fancy."

She nodded in agreement and added it to the stack across Goten's arms. Bulla held up a pair of blue booties with white trimmings, "I think these would be cute on her as well."

He shrugged and she rolled her eyes.

"Say, Bulla?"

She laid more clothes on his arm before giving him her full attention, "Yeah?"

"Well, something's been bothering me and to tell you the truth, I just wanted to know why you haven't begun planning a baby shower yet."

"It's really no point... I'm not trying to brag, but I have a good paying job and so do you. We can afford to get all of our child's things, don't you agree?"

"I guess you have a point. "

She nodded, "And besides, Mom didn't have one either."

"Really?"

"Yep," she looked down at her wristwatch to get a look at the time, "Let's get this stuff checked out so we can move on to the next store."

Goten let out a barely audible groan, "Bulla, -

"You're hungry, aren't you?"

He nodded, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. She smiled, "I was feeling a bit peckish anyway. I guess the next stop is the food court then."

"Good. I'll pay. And make sure you stay away from foods you're not-"

"-I know, Goten."

Goten released a small laugh and put an arm around her as they proceeded to walk to the food court, "Just making sure, babe."

She rolled her eyes, "Uh-huh."

Just as Goten and Bulla made it to the food court section, and were about to stand in line, someone called out Goten's name, causing he and Bulla to stop. It was barely audible, but due to their Saiyan hearing, they heard it perfectly. Goten raised his eyes as he recognized the person immediately, "Marron?"

She nodded as she gave a weak smile, a distant and pained look in her eyes, "Hey Goten. Bulla."

"Hey, Marron," replied Goten as he walked towards her, making sure to leave some space between them.

Bulla walked a little closer as well, feeling awkward and slightly guilty. She somewhat felt responsible for the pained look in Marron's eyes. She heaved a sigh, "Goten? Why don't you and Marron catch up, I'll order our food."

She didn't wait for him to respond, instead she headed off for the food court, feeling slightly jealous.

###

Marron watched as Bulla walked away, leaving just her and Goten.

"Is something wrong, Marron?"

She shook her head 'no' as she fought to fight back her tears. She thought she could do this. She thought she could face Goten again without her emotions getting in the way, but it was obvious she couldn't. For the past seven months, it tore her apart that Goten was no longer hers. For the past seven months, she has been nothing, but an emotional wreck. And now, here she was about to breakdown and cry.

"Marron, I'm sorry about-"

She clenched her fists, not being able to hold her tears back any longer, "No, Goten. I'm _sorry_. I'm sorry for _everything._"

Goten looked at Marron with a worried expression, "Marron, you have nothing to apologize for."

She looked up at him, not bothering to hide her tears, "How can you say that, when I -"

"-That's the past and I already forgave you, Marron."

She smiled weakly before wiping away her tears, "Goten...there's something I need to know."

He nodded and she continued, "For the past seven months, I've been a wreck... I love you so much, Goten," she let out a pained cry as she began to tremble, her voice breaking as well, "It hurts to see you with someone else. I've tried to get over you, but I just can't. I thought I could face you again without crying, but please, I just have to know...do you love her?"

Goten let out a sigh as he nodded, "Yes, Marron. I do."

She nodded, "I understand. "

She turned to walk away, but Goten pulled her into a comforting embrace as she began to cry harder.

###

Bulla watched from afar as Goten held Marron. She shook her head, as her guilt began to increase. She was torn. She could tell from where she sat, that the blonde was heartbroken. Maybe if she would've just stayed with Seventeen, then maybe, possibly, Goten and Marron could've been able to work things out. But where would that have left her? She wouldn't have been happy if she stayed with Seventeen, she was already in love with Goten at the time, she was just fighting it. She let out a sigh as she pushed her food away. She suddenly didn't feel too hungry anymore.

* * *

A/N: Special Thanks to my readers and reviewers. I hope everyone enjoyed their Christmas... Also, I'm adopting a fic from Brain Xplosion, it's a T/P and B/G fic, but it's mainly going to be a B/G. It's called Illegal Love and it's rated M. So, beware! I may or may not post it tomorrow, so be on the look out for it. Thanks, and enjoy your New Year's!

Next Update: hopefully before 1/5/13


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer-I own nothing.

* * *

***Sunday Night***

Goten looked at Bulla through the corner of his right eye, slightly worried. She hadn't said anything since they ran into Marron in the mall and he couldn't help but feel like he had done something wrong. He certainly hoped he didn't do anything wrong because he'd hate to have to lose her after he'd just finally got her. He was honestly trying his best to be the best boyfriend he could. He tapped his fingers against the steering wheel of his small, black, convertible Mustang GT as he stopped at the red, octagon-shaped, stop sign and pressed a button to up the top of his Mustang GT. It was starting to drizzle and the wind was picking up, which was most likely indicating that a storm would be coming through tonight. The clouds were also rolling in pretty fast as well.

He pressed his right foot on the gas pedal, and continued driving, before throwing his girlfriend another worried-filled glance.

"Babe?"

Bulla said nothing as she continued to stare out the passenger window, completely oblivious to her boyfriend calling her name. Her thoughts repeatedly played back on how emotionally distraught Marron seemed. She just couldn't get rid of the slight guilt she felt. She exhaled a sigh as she pushed a few of her light, blue strands out of her face.

"Bulla?"

She shook her head from side to side and turned to face Goten. By the look on his face, she could tell he was worried and that she must have been in a short trance.

"Yeah?"

"Something wrong?"

She released another sigh as she twiddled her fingers a little.

"I can't stop thinking about what happened with Marron," she admitted.

Goten looked at her curiously, both of his eyebrows raised. So, he was right. It had something to do with Marron.

"What do you mean?"

"I just feel guilty, okay? You saw the look in her eyes. She was hurt, heartbroken, and completely torn. I can't help, but feel slightly responsible, Goten."

"Why? You shouldn't feel guilty. You haven't done anything wrong."

Bulla shook her head, "I just feel like you and her could've possibly been together if it wasn't for me."

"That's not true, and besides, Marron had her chance and even if I did stay with her, my heart wouldn't have been in it. Just like if you stayed with Seventeen, your heart wouldn't have been in to it."

"Maybe you're right, but I think I'm definitely going to call her tomorrow and arrange a meeting somewhere. I won't feel better until after I talked with her."

He shrugged as he turned into to the driveway of their house, "Okay, but just remember what I told you," he continued when she nodded, "and if that's what you have to do to feel better then just know that I support you 100%."

Bulla smiled lightly, "Thanks, Goten."

"No problem, Bulla."

%%%

Bulla exited the small bathroom in her bedroom, with a short, silky, red housecoat on and her light, blue hair in a low ponytail. She tied the sash around her housecoat a little bit tighter before proceeding to go start on dinner for her and Goten. She already knew he was hungry without a doubt; he was probably already at the kitchen table waiting for her to start cooking. Her assumption proved to be correct as soon as she entered the kitchen only to see him sitting at the table. She let out a soft, feminine chuckle at the sight.

He looked at her with an raised eyebrow, his eyes filled with curiosity, "What?"

"I had a feeling you'd be waiting on me in the kitchen."

He stood up from the table and began walking towards her. Once he reached her, he closed her in by putting his hands on either side of her, "You know me pretty well then."

She smirked and began wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him as close to her as possible, "I suppose I do."

He inched forward, capturing her lips in a small kiss. As soon as he pulled away, the lights cut off, leaving them in the dark. He pulled away and stepped back a little, before powering up to SSJ. He then returned back to their previous position. His now teal eyes boring into her blue ones.

"It must be the storm."

A flash of lighting flashed, followed by a loud, clap of thunder, and Bulla nodded in agreement. She gave him a soft peck on the lips, "What do you say we order pizza, and have it delivered?"

"I don't have a problem with that."

He pulled out his cell phone and began dialing one of the closest pizza joints he could think of.

###

***Monday Afternoon ***

Bulla looked at the phone sitting on her desk. She was in her office and her lunch break was in another five minutes. Today had been a surprisingly not-so busy day and she probably only received ten calls today, which wasn't all that bad. Being a home decorator, she usually received twenty to thirty calls a day or more. Her fingers brushed against the black phone sitting on her desk. She has been mentally debating on whether or not she should call Marron. It's been bothering her all day and to tell the truth, she was honestly thinking about arranging a lunch date.

She released a sigh and picked up the phone, dialing in the blonde's work number.

She surprisingly remembered it, even after all these years. She tapped her thin fingers against the desk as she continued to listen to the dial tone on the other end of the phone. Just as she was to hang up, a dull, feminine voice picked up.

Bulla swallowed before she spoke, "Hey... Marron?"

Marron blinked in surprise, "Bulla?"

Bulla released a sigh, "Listen, I have a lunch break in about two minutes.

What do you say we meet up at Leah's?"

"Oh...sure. Okay."

Bulla responded with an 'okay' before hanging up. She then stood up, grabbed her purse, and then headed to Leah's to meet up with Marron. Once she exited the building, and reached her car, she took off hoping that her and the blonde would be able to mend things.

####

Goten tossed a stack of papers on the lavender-haired, demi-saiyan's desk before plopping in a nearby chair beside him. He had finally finished up the stack of papers Trunks needed done and he had plenty of time to spare.

Trunks looked up at Goten, a smirk tugging on his lips, "This job isn't as easy as you thought it would be, huh?"

Goten rolled his eyes and shrugged, "Whatever, Mr. Briefs."

Trunks shook his head, "Goten, you know I don't like to be called that."

Goten grinned, "Oh well, sucks for you."

Trunks threw his pen at Goten and walked over to the window, mentally observing how the weather looked. It was pretty bright outside and a cloud was no where in sight so, there'd probably be no storms tonight. He turned around to face Goten and smirked, "Bulla isn't the only one expecting a baby now, you know."

Goten raised an eyebrow, "Pan's pregnant? When did you two find out?"

He nodded before he answered, "She hasn't been feeling to hot lately. We went to the doctor yesterday and it turned out that she was a month pregnant."

"Wow. Welcome to the joy of being a father."

Trunks chuckled, and then nodded, his arms folded across his chest, "And I honestly can't wait."

* * *

A/N: Special Thanks to all of my Readers and Reviewers. I hope you all enjoyed your New Years'.

Next Update: Hopefully before 1/13/12


	6. Chapter 6

*Disclaimer-I own nothing.*

A/N: Apologies for the long wait, I always try to post this story weekly. Though I did want to make this chapter at least 2,000 words to make it longer than usual, I figured I should just post what I have. Please enjoy and review! Also, I will be updating_ Secrets, Lies, and Severed Trust_ as well as _Illegal Love_ sometime before next Saturday.

* * *

(Monday Afternoon still)

Bulla stared at the small coffee cup in front of her as she continued to await Marron's arrival. She had just arrived at _Leah's_ about fifteen minutes hoping the entire drive over here, that she would get here before the blonde, in which she did and was glad she did. She just happened to figure that it would make things less awkward if she arrived first instead of Marron. She tapped her right foot against the tile, white floor nervously as she tried to think of what to say when she saw her. She and Marron haven't spoke in months, or possibly more. She hadn't even seen the blonde for a while now, save for seeing her at the mall. She exhaled a sigh as she tilted her wristwatch towards her to get a glimpse of the time. Hopefully Marron would arrive soon. She only had about half an hour left before she had to return back to work.

"Bulla?"

Bulla looked up only to see the blonde-haired woman she was just thinking about. She pushed away the nervousness she was feeling along with the awkwardness, before standing up with a small smile, "Hey Marron. How's it going?"

Marron offered a weak smile, trying to ignore how awkward things were beginning to feel, "I've experienced better days."

Bulla twiddled her fingers as she thought of what to say next. She probably should have thought about this before she arrived here. Oh well, it didn't matter. She was here now, and one of the main reasons she invited Marron out was to mend things between them. "Well, why don't you have a seat. I took the liberty of ordering you a cup of coffee and the waitress will be back here soon."

Marron nodded before sitting down and placing her medium-sized purse down on the floor next to her feet. She then moved both of her hands on top of her lap. Bulla watched as Marron started to shift awkwardly and decided to start a conversation to break the ice, "So, have you experienced anything new?"

"No, not really...have you?"

"Well, besides from being closer to my due date, nothing's really new."

Marron nodded, "So, you and Goten...are dating now?"

Bulla released a sigh, feeling slightly guilty. She was actually trying her best to avoid talking about Goten to avoid shattering the girl's heart even more. She nodded her head in response. "Yes. We just recently started dating."

Marron lowered her head at Bulla's response, "Oh, well okay."

Bulla smiled lightly, "You're probably wondering why I invited you here," She continued when she saw she had the blonde's full attention, "I honestly want us to be friends again."

Marron looked at Bulla in shock. Bulla wanted to be friends with her? The reason probably had something to do with Goten. "Really?"

"Yeah of course. I mean things will obviously be a little awkward at first. "

"Well, okay."

Bulla exhaled a sigh, catching Marron's attention, "Listen I can't help but feel guilty for-"

Marron raised her hand up, cutting the blue-haired woman off, "You have nothing to apologize for. You snooze, you lose, right?"

Bulla looked at Marron with a worried expression. She could already tell that Marron was trying to push away her feelings and emotions; however, she could still see through her facade. She wouldn't say anything about it right now until they both got comfortable around each other again. Bulla shook her head, why isn't she feeling better or at least feeling slightly better? Perhaps she felt as if there was something she didn't do properly? Or was there something she was leaving out? She sighed, deciding to give her thoughts a rest for now.

"So, how has Krillin and 18 been?"

"They're doing pretty good. How about Bulma and Vegeta?

"

She rolled her eyes, "They haven't changed one bit. They still fight like cats and dogs to this very day, " Bulla released a small laugh and was very surprised when she heard the blonde laughing as well. _'Well, what do you know? Maybe things won't be so awkward after all,' she thought._

_###_

Goten watched as Trunks hurriedly flew out the window. Unfortunately, Pan was still experiencing the not-so-joyful days of her pregnancy, which Goten liked to refer as the puking stage. Apparently, Trunks told Pan to let her know whenever she needed him and he'd take the rest of the day off. And just when they were going to grab something to eat, she called, resorting in Trunks flying out of the window. Luckily, before Trunks left, he gave him the day off as well. He put down the stack of papers that was in his hands, before grabbing his briefcase and locking the office door. He then followed Trunks footsteps, flying out of the window as well. The cold air hitting his face, as soon as leapt out.

He really didn't expect to get off early, but he wasn't complaining. Bulla was probably still on her lunch break. After all, it was 12:40. Perhaps, he should stop by? It wasn't as if he had anything else to do anyway. He sped up, mentally deciding to drop by Bulla's job, but first, he had another quick stop he had to make.

###

Bulla parked her car in its usual spot, before getting out and clicking the alarm behind her. Surprisingly, her and Marron's lunch date went pretty well. It wasn't as if she expected it to go bad, she just didn't expect it go as well as it did. As soon as she made it into the wide, white building, she immediately began heading for her office.

"Ms. Briefs?"

Bulla stopped walking, just moments away from entering her office. "Yes?"

"You have a visitor here to see you."

Bulla looked at her secretary in shock. When she looked at her clipboard this morning, nothing was seen about a visitor stopping by. Hopefully it wasn't one of those last minute visitors. "What? Who is it?"

Nora, one of her secretaries, winked before answering, "They asked me not to say."

Bulla raised an eyebrow. Judging by her secretary's reaction, it wasn't anyone she should worry about. Though, she should probably be the judge of that herself. After all, her secretary did flirt with _any_ guy she found attractive. "Okay...I suppose I'll just find out for myself."

Her secretary winked once more, and Bulla then eased her hand on the door knob, before twisting it and opening the door. As soon as she entered, she was met with the sight of Goten leaning against her desk, with one hand behind his back. She smiled lightly as she closed the door behind her and approached him slowly. "Hey, Goten."

"Hey, babe. You look beautiful today. "

She looked down at what she was wearing, which happened to be a red blouse with a white, knee-length skirt, and black flats, before looking back up and giving him a small smile. She supposed she did look pretty beautiful today. "Thanks, you look nice as well. What brings you by?"

"Well, Trunks went home to Pan, and he gave me the rest of the day off."

"Is something wrong?"

"Nah, she's just still going through the puking stage. "

Bulla nodded in understanding. Goten then began to walk towards her, his hand still behind his back. Once he was close enough, he pulled his arm from behind his back, revealing the bouquet of red and white roses. "These are for you."

Bulla gasped as she gently took the flowers out of his hand, "Oh, Goten. These are beautiful! Thank you."

He grinned, "I'm glad you like them. You deserve it. "

Bulla looked up, her blue eyes meeting his black ones, and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. She then wrapped her arms around his neck as she pressed their bodies closer. Goten smiled, as he positioned his arms slightly above her lower back. After a few minutes passed, he then let her go and looked at her curiously, "How did it go with Marron?"

"It actually went pretty well."

"Good. I take it you feel better as well."

She nodded, "Do have anything planned for the day?"

"No, not really. What's up? "

"I was just wondering if you'd like to stay around with me until I get off."

"Sure. I don't mind."

"Good."

* * *

Trunks held Pan's black hair back as she continued to throw up in the toilet. Pan groaned, "Trunks? How much longer is this suppose to last?"

Trunks released a short chuckle, "Pan, you'll be through with this stage in no time."

"I hope so. I'm tired of puking out my insides."

Trunks rubbed her back soothingly, "I know, Pan."

Pan groaned again as she felt more bile rising up. She then threw up once more, before flushing the toilet and standing up. Next, she headed for the sink, and pulled out her toothbrush before applying toothpaste on it. She then shoved in it her mouth, brushing vigorously. Shortly after, she rinsed her mouth a few times before turning to face him, "This is all your fault, you know."

Trunks smirked, "Pan, you can't be serious. It takes two to make a baby."

She raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest, "Oh yeah? Well, I'm going to be carrying our child for seven to eight months, while you, on the other hand, carry nothing."

Trunks shrugged, "Better you than me."

Pan growled and Trunks laughed as he engulfed her in his arms, "I was just playing. You know I'm here for you."

She sighed as she closed her eyes and hugged him back, "I know, Trunks."

A moment of comfortable, silence washed over them as Trunks continued to hold Pan. A few seconds later, he broke the silence, "Hey, are you hungry?"

Pan shook her head no, "No. I really don't feel like eating anything. I'm probably just going to throw it up again anyway."

"You should probably still try. You're eating for two now."

"Fine. Just make sure you grab a couple of bottles of water for me as well, okay?"

He nodded, "You got it. But for now, why don't you go lay down and rest? I don't want you on your feet too much. I'll bring everything up to you."

* * *

**Next Update: Hopefully before 1/27/13**


	7. Chapter 7

*Disclaimer-I own nothing.*

**{Tuesday Morning}**

Bulla slammed the magazine down on her desk in frustration. She couldn't believe it. After all these months she spent trying to conceal her stomach from the public eye, she finally slipped, and that day just happened to be yesterday. She wasn't one to wear baggy clothes, but instead of wearing her usual tight clothes, she gradually began wearing loose clothes-when she got pregnant- to prevent her stomach from catching attention. She mentally chastised herself for slipping and sighed as she stared at the magazine cover. She could easily tell that this picture was taken when she was leaving her and Marron's lunch date. She gasped when something else caught her eyes. Which happened to be an article titled, 'Like Mother, Like daughter?' She immediately picked the magazine back up and flipped to the page the front cover provided. Once she landed on the page, she began reading.

_{As we all know, the famous Bulma Briefs shocked the world one or two decades ago with the pregnancy of her first child. At that time, she wasn't married and rumors were going around exclaiming that Yamcha, an extremely well-known baseball player, was the baby daddy, but according to other sources Yamcha __wasn't__ the baby daddy. Many snapshots were photographed exposing Bulma Briefs 'baby bump'. Now, many years later, her daughter, Bulla Briefs, appears to be in the situation as her mother was. Pregnant, no baby daddy, and not married. Though there have been many pictures of Bulla Briefs and the son of Son Goku. Like mother, like daughter? }_

Today looked as if it was going to be a good day -she slept well last night, and Bella didn't stir around too much- but apparently that wasn't the case because as soon as she stepped in to work and was about to enter her office, her secretary, Nora, called something to her attention. And that something just happened to be the magazine she was currently starring at. There was no telling how many copies sold by now.

She stood up, grabbed her purse and the magazine before exiting her office. Once Nora came into view she spoke, "I'm taking the rest of the day off."

Nora nodded, "Okay, Ms. Briefs. Enjoy the rest of your day."

Bulla nodded, "You too, Nora."

###

Goten shifted slightly to get more comfortable. He was snoring lightly, laying out on his back with his arms sprawled out. His chest was slowly rising and falling along with the thick cover that laid on top of him. Since Pan still wasn't feeling well, Trunks decided to take the day off and look after her, and Trunks called as soon as he woke up, letting him know he could stay home. Goten groaned when his phone began ringing and grabbed it off his night stand sleepily, before answering it. He mumbled out a 'hello' and quickly sat up when he recognized the voice as Uub's. He and Uub have been good friends for years now. In fact, Uub happened to be good friends with Trunks as well. And the last time they both heard from Uub was a year ago, before he departed for another one of his long term training sessions.

"Hey man, what's up?"

"Nothing, really. I just made it back home."

"That's cool. I take it training went well?"

"Yeah, it's been going pretty good. What do you say we catch up?"

Goten pulled the covers back and stepped out of bed, "Yeah, that sounds cool. Where at?"

"How about _Len's_ in an hour?"

"Alright, I'll see you then."

Goten hung up the phone before walking over towards the bathroom. Once he entered the bathroom, he started the shower, and then stripped down before stepping in. About twenty minutes later, he finally finished, exiting the bathroom with nothing but a towel hanging around his waist. Just as he was about to drop his towel and finish getting dressed, he heard a soft knock on his room door. He walked towards his door and opened it, only to see his blue-haired girlfriend, "Bulla? What are you doing off this early?"

She let out a sigh and he stepped aside, allowing her to enter. She took the hint and walked in before plopping down on the edge of his bed. She then pulled out the magazine she read earlier and gestured for him to take a look at it. He grabbed it and began skimming through it until he found what he figured she was talking about. He let out a sigh of his own before placing the magazine down and sitting down beside her, " I take it this is the reason you're off earlier than usual?"

She nodded and leaned in to him. He pulled her into her lap, his eyes boring into hers, "How do want to handle this?"

"I just got off the phone with mom and she said she's going to call me back. No doubt, she's arranging something."

Goten nodded, "Don't worry, Bulla. If anyone can handle this your mother can."

She shook her head, "I know, but everything in that magazine is true. My mother wasn't married when she had my brother. I-"

"Bulla, that magazine doesn't have the full story and it never will. Bulma may have not been married, but she's married now, and the father to both of her kids is still around. And you have a father to your baby, and honestly Bulla, I was waiting for the right moment to do this, but it seems like the moment is now."

She raised an eyebrow as she watched him walked over to his dresser and pull something out. He then walked back over towards her and got on one knee, "Bulla, I know we've only been dating for three days, but these past three days have been the greatest days in my life. In fact, everyday I spend around you becomes one of the greatest days in my life. And at first, I was just satisfied with being around you and living with you and the baby. But the more time we spent around each other, the more I realized that I'd be far more satisfied with you as my wife. So Bulla, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Goten, I don't know. What is the public going to think when I'm suddenly engaged."

"Don't think about the public. Like I said earlier, the magazine doesn't have the full story and it never will. So, what do you say, Bulla? Will you marry me?"

Bulla smiled lightly, "Yes, Goten."

Goten returned the smile, before sliding the ring on her ring finger and kissing her softly on the lips. "Listen, I'm supposed to meet Uub at Len's to catch up. I'm sure he won't mind. Why don't you tag along?"

"Are you sure he won't mind?"

He nodded, "I'm sure. What do you say?"

"Okay. Sure."

* * *

Uub waited patiently for Goten to arrive, not aware that another person would be joining them as well. The last time he seen Goten and Trunks was a year ago, so he was pretty pumped to see his friends again. Well, _friend. _Just Goten would be coming, since Trunks couldn't make it; he was taking care of Pan, which was completely understandable.

He stole a glance at the time on his wristwatch, seeing how much longer it would take for his friend to arrive. Did he forget? Come to think of it, Goten did tend to forget various things on multiple occasions. He rolled his eyes as he pulled out his phone, proceeding to call him, and suddenly paused once he felt a familiar ki heading for him. He stood up smiling once Goten came in sight, along with...

"Bulla? Is that you?"

Bulla nodded, smiling lightly as she continued to hold Goten's hand, "Yep. It sure is. I see you haven't changed much Uub."

Uub smiled, "Thanks." He turned to face Goten, an even wider smile on his face, "What's up, man?"

Goten rubbed an hand behind his head, "Nothing much."

Uub nodded and raised and eyebrow when his eyes lingered down noticing Bulla's and Goten's intertwined hands, "You two...are dating? What happened to Seventeen and Marron?"

"Actually, Uub. Bulla and I are engaged and as for your other question...let's just say, it's a long story. "

Uub shrugged, failing to hide his interest in what happened while he was gone, "I have time."

* * *

**Next Update: Hopefully before 2/2/13**


	8. Chapter 8

*Disclaimer-I own nothing.*

**In response to Blah Blah Blah**: The paparazzi found out she was pregnant because of the bump they spotted when she was leaving her lunch date with Marron. Remember the article last chapter?

* * *

{Tuesday Afternoon}

Uub looked at Bulla and Goten in disbelief. He couldn't believe the story he just heard, yet the proof was right in front of him, "Wow. I never would have thought any of that would happen."

Goten shrugged, "Neither did we."

Uub nodded, "I can tell that much...So anything else I should know about?, "Uub asked jokingly, not expecting an serious answer.

"We're engaged," Goten replied with a grin.

Uub gaped, his eyes widened due to what he just heard. Goten and Bulla engaged? Wow. He never expected those two together. Pan and Trunks? Definitely, a yes. Those two were practically and always inseparable. "Wow. Congratulations, man."

"Thanks, we appreciate it."

"Sure thing," replied Uub as he turned his head in Bulla's direction, "So when's the baby shower, ?"

Bulla blushed lightly as she rolled her eyes, "We won't be having a baby shower. It's not necessary."

Uub raised an eyebrow, "That's a new one. You out of all people turning down a chance to decorate, shop, and throw something not too far from a party?"

She crossed her arms, before she answered defensively, "I'm not my mother, you know."

Both, Goten and Uub, released a short laugh at the blue-haired, demi-saiyan's reaction. Just as Bulla was about to respond, the waitress, which happened to be brown-haired girl with hazel eyes, approached the table Bulla, Goten, and Uub were sitting at. "Hello, welcome to _Len's. _I'm Jen and I will be your waitress."

The brown-haired woman placed three menu's in front of everyone, before pulling out a notepad and a pen, "Is there anything you guys would like? Appetizer? Something to drink?"

"Well," started Bulla as she stopped skimming over the menu to look up at the Jen, "I'll have a soft tea, not too much sugar please."

The young waitress nodded as she scribbled down what Bulla said. Jen looked back up, now waiting on a response from Goten.

"I'll take mountain dew."

"Okay." Jen scribbled down a couple of more things before turning to face Uub, "And you, Cutie?"

Uub cleared his throat, a blush evident on his face, "I'll take a Pepsi."

"Any appetizers?"

Goten shrugged as he simply replied, "Surprise us. Bring us something that you think tops the others, if you don't mind."

She placed the pen against her mouth, lightly tapping the corner of her mouth as she mentally ran through various options. She smiled when one finally came to mind, which happened to be one of her personal favorites, "Okay. Sure. I'll be back in less than half an hour."

The trio nodded in response and as soon as the waitress was out of sight, Bulla turned to face Uub, a smirk on her face, "I think Jen has a slight attraction for you."

Uub blushed as he scratched the back of his head, a habit he obviously picked up from, his mentor, Goku, "It was probably nothing."

Bulla rolled her eyes, "Come on, she's so into you. When's the last time you've been on a date?"

Uub shrugged, "I really haven't had time for dating."

"Well, have ever considered just settling down for a while? You've been training off and on for long durations for the longest. Perhaps, it's time you take a small break."

Uub replayed the words his blue-haired friend said mentally, finally coming to the conclusion shortly afterwards. That didn't sound like a bad idea. He really hadn't had the time for dating, obviously due to the amount of time he put into his training. "Maybe so. Maybe you're right."

She nodded in response. Not sure why the thought of never talking a short break crossed his mind before. "Well, are you going to ask her out when she comes back?"

He shrugged, honestly having no clue of what to do. It all seemed a bit too sudden for his liking, but he guessed it wouldn't hurt to try. "I guess so."

She smiled, obviously pleased with his response. But before she could say anything more, Jen came back with their appetizer and drinks in her hands.

"Okay, guys. Here you go." The young waitress, placed down the plate the appetizer was sitting on, along with the few cups she contained in her arms as well.

Everyone nodded in appreciation, and the brown-haired woman pulled out her notebook again. "Have any idea of what you all may want?"

Bulla spoke first, "Can you give us a little more time?"

Jen nodded. "Okay. Sure. I'll be back in five minutes." She turned to leave, but someone placed a light hand on her arm, causing her to turn her attention back to the small group she was serving, "Yes?"

Uub blushed slightly as he quickly averted his gaze away from hers. He removed his hand from her, placing it behind his head, "I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?"

A small smile came across her face as she nodded, accepting his invitation, "I'd like that."

"Great. How about tomorrow at eight?"

"Perfect. I'll give you my number and address when I come back."

Shortly after the trio received their food and Uub received Jen's number, the three friends began talking again, covering vast and various conversations. From dating, to plans for future, the old high-school days as well as the college days, anything that the small group could come up with, they talked about.

"So," started the pregnant, blue-haired woman, her gaze solely locked on Uub's, "Are you nervous about your upcoming date?"

He shrugged. He'd have to admit that he was slightly nervous. After all, he hasn't really dated much. "Maybe just a little."

She nodded in understanding, before taking a quick sip of tea. She grimaced slightly when she felt Bella throw a hard kick and placed her hand over her stomach, running her fingers across her stomach in small circular motion. Goten raised an eyebrow as he observed her silently. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." She started to elaborate further only to find out that her phone was vibrating in her pocket. It was probably her mother. She gave a small smirk of satisfaction when her assumption proved to be correct. She pressed the 'answer' button on her phone before silently excusing herself from the table to go talk to her mother.

Finally, after hanging out with Uub for a couple of hours and wishing him the best with his upcoming date, the young couple left and later returned to the home they've been sharing together for little over a couple of months.

Goten was the first to speak, curious about the conversation Bulla and her mother may have had. "What she'd say?"

Bulla raised an eyebrow as she slowly registered his words. As soon as it sunk in, she answered, "Oh, she said she scheduled a interview. It'll happen tomorrow."

Goten nodded, "Do you want me tag along?"

"Nah, I got it. I just want to clear a couple of things up and leave as soon as possible. It shouldn't take me long."

"Alright, just let me know if you need anything."

She nodded in response, "Okay."

* * *

*Interview-The Next Day (Wednesday Morning)*

"Welcome and thanks for coming, Ms. Briefs."

Bulla nodded as the she sat beside the older woman with dark black hair. She was feeling somewhat nervous, due to not having an interview in a while, but she wouldn't let that get in the way. The blue-haired woman shifted comfortably while her blue eyes skimmed over her surroundings.

The audience was pretty big and there were various colors throughout the whole room. Her and the older lady were sharing a chair, but there was another not too far way. There was a small coffee table in the middle of the room as well. Everything looked pretty calming for a talk show.

"So Ms. Briefs, there have been rumors and pictures about you being pregnant...is that true?"

Wow. She didn't waste anytime. She probably just wanted to get straight to the point. "Yes, that's true. I'm seven months and a few days pregnant."

The older looked at her in shock, "Are you sure? You look as if you're about three or four?"

Bulla fought the urge to roll her eyes. She was pretty sure she knew how far along she was. "Yes, I'm positive."

Samantha, the older lady, nodded and went on to the next question, "Is the father to your child still around?"

Bulla nodded, ignoring how uncomfortable she was starting to get. "Yes. In fact, we're engaged. "

"Ah, well congratulations."

"Thanks."

"Who is the father to your child? I'm assuming Son Goten. Last time you had an interview, you mentioned something about being with an attractive guy with black, shoulder length hair and light blue eyes. Though Goten is attractive and has black hair, he does not have blue eyes. What's going on?"

* * *

**Next Update:** **hopefully before ****2/09/13**


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey Guys and Gals. If you're not already aware this story will be ending pretty soon. I plan on ending this story before the end of February, so hopefully it'll get done because I have several incomplete fics I need to work on and finish. As soon as this story is finished, I plan to start updating_ Secrets, Lies, and Severed Trust,_ which will be updated weekly. Thanks.

* * *

*Disclaimer-I own nothing.*

{Wednesday Afternoon}

Bulla stood outside the cabin that has been more than familiar to her for the past year, debating on whether or not she should knock. She hasn't seen him in a while, and they parted on pretty bad terms. She honestly didn't expect to find herself here. Truth be told, she was honestly surprised she even worked up the courage to come here. After all, she has been putting it off since she first found out she was pregnant. But after today's earlier interview, she had finally stopped by to do what should've been done many months ago. And due to answering many questions, some awkward and slightly uncomfortable, and explaining to Samantha as vaguely as possible as to why her and Seventeen were no longer together and why she was with Goten, she had the sudden courage and determination to get what she had to do over with, which basically explained why she was here. Standing outside Seventeen's door.

She just basically stated that things weren't working out between them and that Goten had comforted her when she needed him most. She could tell that Samantha wasn't exactly satisfied with her answer, but what was she suppose to say? That she cheated on Seventeen and got pregnant? No. She couldn't. That'd do more harm than good. It was times like that that made her glad that Seventeen hardly went past the forest, and due to that, no one knew who he was, but everyone knew that they were together due to what she mentioned about him on her last interview.

She sighed as she dropped her hand and turned to walk away, but the door creaked open, causing her to turn around and see Seventeen. She walked up closer to the door and spoke softly, "Hey."

He said nothing in response, but she continued anyway, "Listen, I know you probably hate me, but I'm sorry for what I've done. You didn't deserve that, and you're probably wondering why I'm here." She paused, pushing away the awkwardness she was feeling, before speaking again, "I'm here because I felt like you deserved to know that I'm pregnant with Goten's child...from that night. I'm sorry I took so long to tell you."

Seventeen opened the door further and walked away. Bulla raised an eyebrow, taking that as a silent invitation to follow him. "Seventeen?"

She entered the cabin and sat down beside him on the chair, "I hope you can forgive me. I understand if you can't. I'm tired of holding this in, and I know this is coming out of nowhere, but- "

Seventeen turned his head in her direction, saying nothing, his light blue eyes boring into her darker ones. He finally tore his gaze away from hers and spoke, "I forgive you."

She shook her head. Did he just say that he forgave her? "What?"

"Don't make me repeat myself. You know I hate that."

Anger flashed in her eyes for a brief moment until she saw a small smirk across his face, indicating that he was joking. She smiled lightly, "I know."

###

Goten stood back and admired the freshly painted purple room, which would be Bella's. He has been painting this room since Bulla left for her interview and now, he was finally done. It took him quite awhile, but it was done.

Earlier, he asked Trunks for the rest of the week off, and was glad when Trunks granted him the permission to do so. He didn't plan on telling Bulla about this, at least not until Friday. He wanted everything to be a surprise. Tomorrow, he'd definitely get started on adding the furniture for the new addition that would be joining them soon.

He smiled before plopping the paintbrush on top of the can of paint and then heading out of Bella's room to clean up and get a snack.

###

Trunks laid his hand on Pan's smooth stomach, the muscular, yet feminine six-pack she contained, gone. He couldn't wait for their child to be born, and he was eager to find out the gender of their child as well. Images of a lavender-haired girl with black eyes as well as a black-haired boy with blue eyes suddenly flashed in his head, causing a small smile to form across his features.

He looked down at the raven-haired woman who laid beside him, admiring her silently. They've been together for soon long that he couldn't picture a life without her. She was always at his since when she was four. Always. And now here she was, a beautiful woman, still by his side and bearing his child. Six months from now, she'd be giving birth to a baby boy or baby girl.

His thoughts were cut short when he heard his wife release a faint sigh, barely audible, yet he still caught it. He smiled once more as he rubbed his wife's stomach gently, his thoughts swimming back to the new life that would be joining them soon.

* * *

{Thursday Morning}

Bulla released a irritated groan as she sat up sleepily, rubbing her blue eyes with the back of her hand. She hardly got any sleep last night, due to Bella constantly stirring around. She was starting to stir around more than usual, which probably meant that she'd be having her baby soon. She shook her head, trying rid herself from the tiredness she felt, and pushed the covers back before stepping out of bed and heading to her bathroom for a shower.

Despite being pretty tired, she was actually having a pretty good day today, most likely a result from finally talking to Seventeen yesterday. It felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders as well as her conscience. She honestly suspected for her meeting with Seventeen yesterday to get a little haywire or even heated, but to her surprise, it was just slightly awkward but for the most part, not as bad as she thought it would be. Though she was curious about how he'd found in it himself to forgive her, she wouldn't ask any questions of the sort just yet, not until they were back to the use to be before they took it beyond the friendship level.

When she told Goten about her meeting with Seventeen, he did seem surprised, but nonetheless, he told her that he was proud of her for finally getting to it. She smiled in satisfaction, feeling a whole lot better now that two of her most biggest problems- how the media/public would take her pregnancy, and how'd Seventeen take what she had to tell him- weren't as big as she thought they would be and were somewhat taken care of. Although, she knew that the public probably wouldn't accept her vague answers, and probably want more information, she was certain that she at least cleared things up to some extent. Even if that extent happened to be small. As for Seventeen, she knew everything wouldn't be peachy between them, but they were at least getting somewhere, which had to count for something.

Once she reached her bathroom, she slowly took off her clothes before easing into the shower. After about half an hour later, she emerged from the bathroom, and quickly got dressed afterwards.

###

Goten sat up once he felt Bulla's ki arrive at work. He has been awake ever since she got out the shower, but chose not to get up. Instead, he just waited for her to leave so he could add the furniture into Bella's room. He had taken yet another day off, but he was sure Trunks didn't mind. After all, Trunks would be in the same position as him pretty soon, so he knew the lavender-haired man understood. Once he was up on his feet, he immediately headed into his unborn child's room and got to work.

###

Marron laid in her bed, her blue eyes staring up at the ceiling as her thoughts proceeded to drift to everything that has been going on lately, mainly Goten and Bulla being together as an official couple and her and the blue-haired friend attempting to mend their relationship.

She wasn't at work today. She just couldn't go. For the past couple of days, she has been trying to move on and forget about Goten. Though she has done nothing but try to ignore it, she just couldn't. Plus, it wasn't working anyhow.

She shut her eyes and released a sigh. She was seriously doing all she could to move on, but it just wasn't working. Perhaps she should start...dating? Maybe, if she found the right person, she could finally get over him and move on, he obviously did.

She turned her body over towards her nightstand, grabbing the small piece of paper and skimmed over the numbers. Maybe, she should give it a shot. She nodded before grabbing her cell phone and dialing up the number the paper provided. This particular guy, Dan, seemed nice. She happened to meet him at the grocery store a few days back. Maybe they'd hit it off, who knows? And it certainly wouldn't hurt to try…right?

* * *

**Next Update**: Hopefully before 2/16/13


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Just so everyone is aware, this story has two more chapters and then it'll be completed. I have various reasons why, and I'll explain them next chapter. I'm in a bit of a rush, so I can't say much more. Proceed and Enjoy!

*Disclaimer- I own nothing.*

* * *

{Thursday Night}

Bulla arrived home roughly around nine. She would've been home sooner if she hadn't stopped by Seventeen's, but if she wanted to mend their relationship, then arriving home late was just something she'd have to deal with. She scrunched up her nose, though it wasn't from anything bad, when she smelt food cooking. Curious, she slid out of her flats and headed for the kitchen. Once she reached the kitchen, her mouth dropped slightly, surprise evident in her blue eyes. "Goten?"

Goten spun around a smile on his face. "Hey, babe."

"You know...how to cook?"

He released an nervous laugh as he scratched his head. "Somewhat. Mom always dragged me in the kitchen to learn how to cook, but...it didn't go too well." He shrugged, before continuing, "I did manage to learn at least one recipe."

"And I'm guessing that'll be our dinner for tonight?"

He gave her a quick nod, confirming her question. "Yep."

"Okay...do you need any help?"

"Nah, I got this. Why don't you just sit down and tell me about your day."

"Okay. Well, today was a pretty good day. We weren't too busy today either."

"Oh, really?"

"Umhm."

"And Seventeen?"

"Things were still a little awkward, but I think we're making progress."

"That's cool."

She nodded. "What did you do today?"

"It's a surprise... I'll show you after dinner."

She raised an eyebrow, "Can you at least tell me what it is?"

"Nope. It's a surprise."

Bulla rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms, "Fine. What exactly are you cooking up?"

He chuckled lightly, not even having to turn around to know that his girlfriend was getting aggravated. "That's a surprise, too."

%%%

After the young couple finished their food, which happened to be Chi-Chi's famous soap, the two talked amongst themselves, mostly about Bella and their wedding that didn't have a specific setting yet...

"Hey, that reminds me... What was the surprise?"

"Can you get anymore curious?"

She waved him off dismissively, "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

He shook his head before taking her hand in his and pulling her up gently, indicating that he wanted her to stand up. She caught on instantly and did what he wanted. Once she was up, he led her to what would be Bella's room and gestured for her to open the door. Bulla raised an eyebrow, but nonetheless, pushed the door open. Goten flicked the light on and Bulla gasped, "Goten...you did this?"

"Well, we do live by ourselves."

She ignored his response, and took in the sight in front of her. The walls were painted a light shade of purple, a white crib laid in the middle of the floor, while the rocking chair not too far from it, was a light brownish color. The dresser that was also in the room was against the left wall, the color identical to the crib.

"Goten...this is beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. I have to add a few more things and it'll be complete. I wasn't going to show you just yet, but I guess I couldn't wait."

"Someone was a little anxious, huh?"

"Maybe. Maybe not."

###

Marron sat in front of Dan, a small smile on her face. Dan wasn't a bad guy. In fact, he was a pretty laid back kinda guy. He did display a sweet side, which she happened to be a sucker for. They were currently at a restaurant, nothing fancy, but it was decent. She had expected him to take her out to the movies, which was pretty cliche and typical for a first date. She folded her arms across her chest, as she continued to listen to him talk about his occupation, which happened to be a chiropractor.

"Cold?"

"I'm a little chilly, but I'll be fine."

She raised an eyebrow when she noticed he was taking off his jacket. Realization hit her, and she began to protest, "That's not necessary. You don't have to give me your jacket."

"No, I want to." Once he finally got his jacket off, he handed it to Marron, whom hesitated to accept it. "Take it. It's fine."

She released a sigh and took his jacket, before sliding it on. She mumbled out a 'thanks.'

He nodded, "No problem, so tell me about yourself. What hobbies do you enjoy?"

"Well, I like reading, shopping, and I enjoy the sun."

"Really? What books do you like?"

"Romance...I'm a bit of hopeless romantic."

He smiled, "You're a beautiful, hopeless romantic."

She released a small laugh, "That was pretty lame, you know?"

He faked a hurt look, before breaking out into a smirk. "It got you to laugh, didn't it?"

She rolled her eyes, "I suppose so."

He chuckled, "So, when you said you were a hopeless romantic.."

She sighed. "I'm still hopelessly in love with my ex-boyfriend who's dating and is in love with my...friend. I've been trying to get over him, but it's not working."

He offered her a weak smile, "It takes time to mend a broken heart, Marron."

"Yeah... I know."

###

Uub stared at the girl in front of him, Len. This was there second date, and since their first date well, he decided to take her out every once in a while just to see what progress would be made, if any. She seemed like a pretty cool girl, and was a pretty good listener as well. She wasn't conceited and she didn't seem like the girl who wanted to be the center of attention all of the time. Maybe, he did the right thing by following Bulla's advice. No, in fact, he was glad he followed Bulla's advice. That blue-haired shopaholic really knew what to do.

###

Bulla and Goten sat on the living room chair, huddled together as they watched a movie on the Lifetime network. So far, it wasn't as bad either of them thought it would be, but it definitely could have been better.

"Want some more popcorn?"

"Nah, I'm fine." Bulla released a yawn, her eyes never leaving the TV.

"How about something to drink?"

She shook her head 'no' and the young, couple fell into comfortable silence again. "Hey, Goten?," Bulla called as she turned her attention towards him, interrupting the silence they fell into just moments ago.

"Yeah?"

"Have you thought of a middle name yet?"

He smiled, as he wrapped his right arm around her, "Yeah. I have one in mind."

She sat up, curiosity evident in her gaze. "Well? What is it?"

"You really want to know?"

She nodded, waiting for him to continue. "I don't know if you'll like it."

She raised an eyebrow. "You don't know that, tell me."

He sighed, removing his arm from around her. "Lila."

"Lila?"

He nodded and she smiled, "I like it. Bella Lila Son...It has a nice ring to it."

"Really?"

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I like?"

He shrugged and she rolled her eyes, releasing another yawn. She stood up, before turning around to face him. "I'm going to call it a night. Goodnight, Goten."

"Goodnight, Bulla."

She began heading for the hallway, but stopped before reaching it. "Oh, and Goten?...my bed is big enough for the both of us."

Bulla took off before he could respond, leaving Goten staring after her. He replayed the words Bulla said in his head, before grinning. It appeared that Bulla wanted to take the next step: sharing a bed. It looked as if he'd be waking up next to her sooner then he expected, and that was just fine with him.


	11. Chapter 11

*Disclaimer-I own nothing.*

{2 days later-Saturday Afternoon}

Bulla dropped her keys and purse on the nearby counter before sliding out of her red flats and locking the door behind her. She had just gotten back from Seventeen's place, and she was ready for a nice, long bath. Bella was stirring an awful lot when she was with Seventeen, and she mentally decided right then and there, that she'd take a relaxing bath as soon as she got home in hopes to calm Bella.

She glanced down at her wristwatch to get a look at the time, only to see that it was 1:40 in afternoon, which meant that Goten would be back soon. He left a little over three hours ago to go spar with Gohan. And it didn't take a rocket scientist to know that he'd be more than hungry when he returned.

The blue-haired carbon copy of Bulma, headed down the hallway and once she reached the door to her room, she pushed the door open and wasted little time sliding out of her clothes. Shortly after, she set the water for her bath, and eased in as soon as it was ready.

###

"You ready to take a break?"

Goten nodded, panting slowly. "Yeah, I'm drained."

Gohan powered down, "Alright, then. Why don't you get cleaned up at Mom's and join us for lunch? I'm sure Videl's whipping up something as we speak."

Goten laughed sheepishly as his stomach growled in response, causing Gohan to release a short chuckle . "That sounds great."

###

Marron watched as Dan tossed a football back to the group of kids that were playing with it. A small smile formed across her face. They were at the local park just enjoying each other's company. Though this wasn't exactly a date, it somewhat felt like one, which wasn't exactly a bad thing.

She and Dan haven't been around each other long, nor have they known each other long, but was she beginning to feel connected to him to a certain extent. He was a real nice person to be around, and he seemed to contain this aurora...a gentle and calm aurora.

The blonde tucked a strand of blonde hair back as she watched Dan engaging in a conversation with the kids, which she guessed had to be sports...She couldn't help but wonder if he felt the same way. Like if he felt the connection she seemed to feel.

Though they had only been on a few dates, he seemed to pick up a lot about her just from being around her, which really awed her to no end. For most guys, or people in general, it usually took more then a couple of dates for someone to pick things up about whoever it was the person was dating, yet he accomplished it in a few dates.

She closed her eyes, and tilted her head back as she released a faint sigh.

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

Marron peeked an eye open only to see Dan looking down at her with a smile. She returned his smile, both of her eyes open now, and watched as he sat back down beside her.

"I hope you didn't mind me leaving you alone for a bit. I have a real soft spot for kids."

"Really?"

He nodded, his eyes holding slight sadness. Marron raised an eyebrow, noticing almost immediately that something seemed to be bothering him. "Is...something bothering you?"

He released a short sigh. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you... I mean every time I see kids running around, I can't help but think about my younger brother, Tanner."

"You have a younger brother?"

"Had," He corrected before elaborating further, "he died three months ago...He was only sixteen."

She put a comforting had on his shoulder, "I'm the only child so I really don't understand how it feels to lose your younger brother, but I do know how it feels to lose someone. If you don't mind me asking how'd he die?"

"I honestly don't know if 'died' is the right term for it...Mom was letting him drive for the first time at night, and they happened to get hit by a drunk driver. She survived... he didn't."

###

Jen playfully hit Uub as she laughed, Uub laughing along with her. "I can't believe you! I think you did that on purpose!"

Uub playfully raised his hands in defense, "I had no idea you got scared so easily and besides, that movie really wasn't all that scary."

She rolled her eyes, a smile still on her face. "Come on, every guy knows that most women prefer Romance over Horror...unless you just enjoyed me burying my face into your shirt and grabbing your hand every so often."

Uub blushed, "I did enjoy that, but it was still a little funny."

"Oh, whatever, Uub."

###

Bulla eased out of the tub, feeling more then rejuvenated, before grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her. She stepped out carefully, before proceeding to dry herself off. Once she finished, she put her towel back up and grabbed her clothes off the counter and slipped into them. It wasn't anything big, just a simple shirt with sweatpants. Shortly after, she then began to exit her bathroom, but paused, her blue eyes widened, when she felt something wet and smooth gliding down her legs.

Was that what she thought it was? Her face contorted to one of confusion and pain as she released a pained gasp, immediately doubling over, gripping her stomach. 'Well,' she thought to herself, 'I guess it was what I thought it was. She clutched her stomach tighter as another wave of pain washed over her, another pained gasp escaping her lips.

Deciding that she should probably get to the hospital soon as possible, she raised her ki and dropped it, and then did it again. 'Goten, you better get here before I can even count to three.'

###

"That was great, Videl. I should probably head back to Bulla. Thanks."

"No problem, Goten. Oh, and make sure to tell Bulla I said 'hey'."

He nodded before picking up his cup and heading for the sink. "Okay, I-"

Goten's eyes widened, his hand unconsciously letting the cup he had in his hand fall.

Videl started to scold him until she saw the look on his face, her gaze turned from annoyed to worried in a matter of seconds. "Goten? What's wrong?"

Goten shook his head, shaking himself out of the trance he slipped into. "Bulla! She's in labor!"

And without another word, Goten rushed out the door, wasting little time taking off.

%%%

Goten burst through the door, letting the green door slam into the wall. He quickly tucked his key into his pocket, before heading for Bulla's ki. "Bulla!"

She answered with a pained scream, causing Goten to pick up his pace. Once he reached her, he scooped her up and took off, running through the house until he finally reached the door. "Bulla, I'm going to put you down for a minute. I have to lock the door."

She managed to nod, sweat already clinging to her face. Goten went into action quickly, locking their door and scooping her back up...

He walked up to the front desk, Bulla still in his arms. "Excuse me, miss. We have a emergency-"

"Just one second, I'm on the phone," replied the lady, not bothering to look up.

Goten shook his head and tried again, refusing to wait. "Excuse me, but this is an emergency!"

"Give me a minute, sir. I'll be-"

Bulla released an irritated growl, reaching over the counter and grabbing the lady's collar. "Listen, lady...If I'm not looked at immediately, I will sue you and this hospital before you can spell your own name. I suggest you get a move on!"

The lady nodded frantically, before dialing a button on her desk phone, resulting in several nurses flying down the hall to collect Bulla.

Goten watched as the nurses took off with Bulla and released a sigh, running a hand through his hair. One of the nearby nurses noticed his anxiousness, and walked towards him.

"Sir, why don't you take a seat? I'm going to need you to fill out some information before you follow her in,"she said as she handed him a brown clipboard.

Goten nodded in response as he took the clipboard and sat down in a nearby seat, proceeding to fill out the required paper work. Hopefully, Bulla will be okay, at least he hoped. He honestly wouldn't know what to do if he'd lost her. He shook his head, immediately ceasing that train of thought. Bulla was strong, no doubt. She could handle this.

"Goten?!" Goten turned his head in the direction of the voice, and once he saw who it was, he stood up immediately. "Bulma?"

Bulma nodded as she ran up towards him. "Is Bulla okay?"

"She was just taken down the hall a few minutes ago." Bulma released a sign and that was when he happened to notice that the rest of Briefs' along with Gohan, Videl, Pan, Trunks, Uub, his mother and dad were here. He greeted everyone with a short wave.

"How's she holding up?," Videl asked, which was most likely what everyone were wondering.

"They just took her down the hall several minutes ago," he repeated again, not really sure how she was holding up this very minute.

"And just why aren't you back there with her?," Chi-Chi questioned, her hands on her hips.

"I have to fill out some information first. I'm almost finished." He looked down at the clipboard in his lap before quickly scribbling down a couple more things, and then standing up to turn in the clipboard. Once he turned it in, the lady took it a mumbled a 'thanks'. "Can you tell me what room Bulla Brief's is in?"

The lady nodded as she skimmed over the chart of patients that laid infront of her. "121"

Goten nodded and took off without another word. Once he reached the door, he pushed it open and rushed in. The pained screams his fiancée was emitting drowning his ears. He rushed towards her, taking her hand in his. "Bulla?"

She released a few deep breaths, before squeezing his hand and answering. "What took you so long?"

He ignored the pain in his hand, which she was currently squeezing. "I had to fill out paperwork."

She squeezed his hand tighter as she threw her head back, releasing another pained scream.

"Ms. Briefs, give it another strong push. I can see the baby's head."

Bulla panted heavily, sweet clenching her face. She took a deep breath, and turned to Goten with a weak smile when she felt him squeeze her hand.

%%%

"Oh, Goten. She's beautiful."

"Just like her mother," replied Goten as he peered over Bulla's head to look at Bella, soft patches of blue hair already evident.

Bulla smiled up at Goten, her hold tightening around the small bundle of joy in her arms. "Why don't you get the others? I'm sure they're anxious, and probably worried."

Goten nodded, and pecked Bulla on the cheek before disappearing into the hall. Once he reached where everyone was at, he smiled and made a silent gesture for them to follow him...

"She's beautiful, Bulla."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Yeah," agreed Chi-Chi, "she is. She looks exactly like you."

"Thanks, Chi-Chi."

"Hey, Dad?"

Vegeta answered with a grunt as he walked closer towards the hospital bed, his arms across his chest.

"Would you like to hold her?"

Vegeta stiffened at the thought, but quickly regained his composure. He released a sigh when he saw the pleading look both Bulma and his daughter was giving him, and held out his held. Bulla smiled, before placing Bella into his hand. Vegeta then carefully lifted the small girl to his chest, the corner of his lips slightly turned upwards.

Goten cleared his throat, seeing that this was the perfect time to make his announcement. Once he had everyone's attention, he spoke, "This seems like the perfect time to tell you guys," he paused, and looked at Bulla with a smile, before continuing, "that Bulla and I are engaged."

Several gasps and squeals were released, from the women, causing Goten to smile as he watched Videl, Bulma, and Chi-Chi crowd around Bulla. He released a sigh of content, mentally rejoicing with how well things were going. He definitely didn't regret anything, he'd do it all again, just as long as he could have Bulla by his side. Of course, he'd regret hurting Marron and Bulla in the process, but everything turned out pretty good in the end...

If you asked him, love wasn't all that bad after all.


	12. Chapter 12

*{Disclaimer-I own nothing.}*

**EPILOGUE**

Four years later…

"Hey, Pantilya! Wait on me!," a blue-haired, four-year-old girl called out to her three-year-old friend, her black eyes shining with happiness.

The girl infront of the blue-haired girl laughed as she continued to run, not planning on stopping anytime soon. She had her father's lavender hair and her mother's black eyes. "Hurry up, Bella!"

Bella suddenly stopped running, her hands placed on her small hips. She was tired of running around. She rather play with her new doll her daddy bought her. "Pantilya, you're no fun!"

Pantilya giggled, finding it funnier to not respond to her best friend. Bella pouted once she realized what her lavender-haired friend was doing.

()()()()

Pan released a soft, feminine chuckle as she watched the girls, Bulla joining in with her.

"I'm glad our kids are friends."

Pan nodded in agreement with Bulla. "I am, too. It feels like I just had Pantilya a day ago."

Bulla nodded. "Same here. It feels like I just had Bella yesterday as well. It's amazing how fast time can pass."

Pan smiled lightly. "You're right."

Bulla nodded, before winking. "I know." She then stood up from the lounge chair she was sitting in, before holding up her plastic cup, shaking it. "I'm going to refill this."

Pan nodded and leaned back in the lounge chair she was sitting on. She released a sigh, mentally telling herself that things couldn't get any better than this. She had a wonderful husband, and a wonderful three-year-old daughter. She honestly couldn't ask for a better family because she already had the perfect family. Her and Trunks anniversary was in less than a week, and even still she couldn't help but be anxious and giddily. She smiled as she laughed softly to herself.

"What's so funny, Pan?"

Her husband's deep, masculine voice brought her out of her thoughts. She turned towards him, her black eyes boring into his blue eyes. "I was just thinking about our family."

He smiled lightly as he leaned forward, stealing his wife's lips in a kiss. "Is that so?"

She pulled him beside her, adjusting the both of them so that she was now on his lap, before nodding in response to his question.

()()()()

"He's beautiful, Marron," said Bulla as she held the little baby boy in her arms. He had soft, brown hair like his father's, Dan, with blue eyes.

Marron nodded, silently agreeing with her best friend. "Yeah he is. He's already the spitting image of Dan."

"You got that right... I'm glad you finally found your happiness, Marron."

"I am, too," replied Marron as she stared at her husband from afar, watching as he talked to Goten, Uub, and Uub's wife, Jen. She was glad Bulla invited them over. It wasn't a party, far from it, it was just a simple, random get together.

Her and Dan have been married for a year now, and though she still held a soft spot for Goten, she could honestly say that she was now finally over him. She was no longer hurting, or shedding any tears...she was just finally happy.

()()()()

Goten laughed at Uub, finding it amusing just how easy Jen could make Uub blush.

Uub turned towards Goten, shaking his head. "That's not funny."

Goten shrugged, still laughing. "I find it funny... Face it Uub, anything can make you blush."

Uub rolled his eyes, ignoring the laughter that was surrounding him from Goten, Dan, and Jen. He mumbled out a 'whatever' before wrapping his arm around Jen's waist.

Goten smiled and started to say something else, but was interrupted when he felt something pulling his shirt. He looked down, an eyebrow raised.

"Daddy?"

"What is it, Bella?"

"Can I stay the night at Pantilya's place?"

He nodded, not really seeing a problem with it. "Sure. I'm okay with it. Let me just discuss it with your mother."

Bella smiled, her black eyes lighting up even more as she hugged him. "Thanks, Daddy!"

He smiled, returning her hug, "No problem, princess."

Goten watched as Bella grinned one last time, before running back to Pantilya. He then began heading towards his blue-haired wife. Once he reached her, he wrapped his arms around her. "Babe."

She leaned back into his hold. "Hmm?"

"Bella wants to spend the night with Pantilya tonight. You okay with that?"

She nodded, before turning around to face her husband, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You know it's okay with me."

"I know. I just wanted a reason to hear your beautiful voice."

Bulla rolled her eyes, but couldn't fight the faint blush that rose to her cheeks. Goten noticed and chuckled softly as he tightened his hold on her, and pecked her on the lips. She closed her eyes, releasing a soft sigh. "I love you, Goten."

"I love you too, Bulla."

"What do you say we get rid of everyone... and enjoy ourselves?"

Bulla raised an eyebrow, catching the suggestive tone in his voice immediately. She then smirked as she leaned in closer to him, leaving no space between them. "I'd like that."

Goten grinned, and kissed her on the lips. "Good. Go inside and wait for me...I'll take care of things out here."

* * *

A/N: Okay guys and gals. This story is officially over now. One reason I had to end it here is because I have several incomplete stories I need to finish, but if you want more of this story, then I've been thinking about doing a short story concerning the four years I skipped. So if you want more then just ask in your review, but I have to warn you...It'll at least take me a month to get it posted, so you'll have to follow me. It'll be called _"Bulla and Goten: Those Four Years"_ Also, I want to thank everyone for reading this and the prequel and supporting me through both of them. If you like me as an author that much *smiles widely* and you want to read some more of my work then you should check out the few I've have listed below. Also, 'Pantilya' is one of my OC's and she will be used as Trunks and Pan daughter. Her name, I think, is beautiful...it took me a while to come up with a unique name. Anyway, I've done enough talking...I hope to see you guys and gals visiting another story of mine.

_Seven Years Without You_ {Chi-Chi/Goku}

_Secrets, Lies, and Severed Trust_ {Trunks/Pan}

_Here For You_ { /OC}

_Illegal Love_ {Bulla/Goten}


End file.
